Memories
by ImJustAlwaysHappyXD
Summary: I'm missing three days of my life, a small part of my memory because of an incident in Mission City 5 years ago. I know what ever happened in those three days was important and I'm determined to find out why. Too bad I don't know how important those memories are. They are going to change my life... a lot. Rated T for some swearing and possibly violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So this is my first fan fiction so enjoy, and if you see any spelling mistakes or grammar errors please tell me! **

Disclaimer:

**Me:** *runs into a Chevrolet dealer towards the Camaros* OMG look at all these beautiful Camaros! I love them! *sees a dealer* Excuse me sir, can I test drive one of these?

**Random dealer: ***looks at me for a minute* Aren't you a little young? I bet you don't even have your licence.

**Me:** *edges towards a black and yellow Camaro* hehe... um.. no... *jumps in Camaro* Haha! Drive, Bee, drive!

**Random dealer:** Hey! Get out of there! You're coming with me. *pulls me out of car*

**Me: **No! Bumblebee, save me!

**Random dealer: **Its a car, it wont save you. And why do you keep calling it that?

**Me: ***serious face* That, sir, is classified information under S7 protocol.

**Random dealer: **What?

**Me: **Never mind. I don't own Transformers, only my OCs. :)

I take a bite of my bagel. It is 6:30am and honestly, I can't think straight. Five years ago something happened to me in Mission City and I don't remember any of it. When I ask my friends what happened they always say the same things; four meteors landing in the Mission City area and the U.S military going to the city due to a terrorist attack. But being unable to remember those few days of my life leaves me feeling empty.

I sigh and scroll down on my profile on Facebook. I should be using the laptop instead of my phone, but I was too lazy to turn the computer on. Glancing up at the clock, I quickly finish off my breakfast, throw on my backpack, and pull my brown hair out from under my backpack's straps. 7:01am. Bolting out of the house I run down the driveway towards my awaiting bus, feeling the damp spring air across my face.

I jump onto the bus, say hello to the driver, and sit in my usual seat. The bus starts down the road while I put in my headphones and look out the window. The sun is just above the tree line, giving off a bright orange light which lights up the sky. Listening to 'ready aim fire' by Imagine Dragons, I fall asleep.

School Cafeteria

I plop down at a picnic table with my poutine. Through out the whole cafeteria, this is the only table left. Kids fill all of the others. Some tables are over crowded, while others only have two or three students sitting at them. Some are chatting, eating, doing homework, or just watching videos on their laptops. The table I'm at is empty, other than me. A good thing too because my friends and I sit here all the time and its weird when we sit someplace else.

Over the crowd of students I hear "Why are you running? Stop running! You know I don't 'do' running!" I can't help but smile as my three best friends come into view. Yes, I have three. I can't decide who is my very best friend because they are all too awesome.

First Kristy comes to the table. She has her curly red hair up in a pony tail and is wearing her usual jeans and green sweater, Aeropostal of course. She sits down in front of me. Then Tasha, wearing her long dirty blond hair down, nearly touching her butt. She is wearing skinny jeans and a lose white sweater. She jumps down beside me. And finally, Alex, the one who doesn't 'do' running. She has her short black hair with blond streaks down at her shoulders, and is wearing baggy jeans and a baggy black sweater, lazily shuffling herself over to the table, she plops down beside Kristy and across from Tasha.

I can't help but laugh at Alex. "What did they do this time?' I ask.

She looks at me, "Oh, Tasha decided to freak out because the Woman In Black is 'chasing her'. So she started running down the hall! And just to bug me, Kristy started running too!"

Tasha and Kristy start laughing, "I seen a shadow in the bathroom!" Tasha says defensively, but is unable to stop laughing. "It was scary! I was alone and there were noises-"

"But that doesn't mean you had to run down the hall like a crazy woman!"

_""Ok time to change the subject..."_ I yell, "Guys!" My two friends quit bickering and look at me.

"Yes, my lord?" Alex says, quoting from Black Butler, an anime that only her and I watch. We could talk about it for hours a time if Tasha and Kristy didn't always make side comments. It is still quite amusing.

I look at my three friends, " So nothing more happened in Mission City other than a meteor shower and a terrorist attack?"

Kristy then speaks up, "Carmen, if we knew more about our trip then we would tell you, but we don't. Besides, it was five years ago, we were only 10 years old. I barely remember our trip now."

I sigh. "Yeah. I guess you're right, but I just need to know what happened in those three days. We were there for a week for a school trip and I know that something... something _important_ happened and I don't remember what! I woke up three weeks after our trip in a hospital back here in Canada..." tears start to sting my eye out of frustration. "and all that happened was a terrorist attack!? I know that something more happened in Mission City and I _need_ to find out."

My friends look at one another while I wipe my eyes. There is no need for me to be crying, but that's just what I do when I get frustrated. My friends then turn to me, "We'll help you." Kristy says. "We don't know what it's like to lose our memory and we know its hard on you." She smiles causing me to smile. "We will help you get your memory back." Tasha and Alex quickly agree.

Tears sting my eyes again, but this time they are tears of joy. "Thanks guys!" I say. I have never felt so happy. My friends want to help me find that missing piece of my life, even if it is only three days that I'm missing. Just now do I remember my poutine. Looking down at the empty dish that was supposed to be my lunch, I notice that Tasha has a little smirk on her face. "Hey! You ate my poutine!"

Tasha can't hold in her laugh, "It wasn't me!"

"You have gravy on your shirt..."

She looks at her white sweater, "I... what!? No! Alex flung a fry at me!" Alex then throws another fry at Tasha. "See!?" Tasha grabs the fry out of her hair and throws it back. I laugh, my friends never fail to amuse me, even if it the littlest things.

Back at home

I lay sprawled out on the living room couch with my rabbit, Coal, who is currently enjoying himself. He runs back and forth along the couch like a little black ninja! One moment he is sitting on my head and the next he is at my feet washing his face. He hops up onto my stomach. I pet his head which causes fur to float from his body into the air. "Why do you have to shed so much?" I laugh. Coal jumps onto the back of the couch and lays down.

Still smiling, I get up and step out onto the front porch to brush off the black fur that sticks to my cloths. It drifts in the slight breeze out to the road. It is about 4:30pm. My parents are at work, so is my brother. My sister should be arriving home from school soon. The sound of an engine catches my attention. A giant yellow school bus pulls into view and stops at the end of my driveway. Its doors open and a 12 year old girl jumps out and jogs up the driveway, her long dirty blond hair flying into her face. She smiles as she runs towards me. "CARMEN!" she yells.

I smile and yell back, "WHAAAT!?"

Brittney jumps onto the deck and shoves three red ribbons in my face. "Look what I got in track today!" My little sister pulls the three 1st place ribbons away from my face so I can actually see them. She starts to excitedly explain each one, " This one is for long jump," she holds up the second ribbon, "this one is for 400m," and holding up the last ribbon, "and this one is for 200m!"

"That's great Britt!" I am so proud of my little sister. I can't run long distances, I am only good at 100m, and long jump. I used to be able to do high jump but after not competing in it for a while I forgot what _not_ to do. Last time I tried it I landed right on the pole. My back was bruised for a whole week...

Brittney runs into the house and tosses her backpack onto the couch. I follow only to find her face-to-face with the black lop-eared on the couch. A staring contest. "Brittney," I say, "you're not gonna-"

"Shh!" she cuts me off, clearly determined to win the stare-down. Too bad she is the only one actually competing. Coal then lets out a big yawn, showing off his two large rabbit teeth, only a few centimetres away from Britt's nose. My sister jumps back and falls off of the couch.

"_That's right, he is a fierce little bunny!" _Smiling, I cross the room and pick up Coal, sit down on the couch, and place him on my lap. I start to pet him like how Dr. Evil pets his cat. "I see I have trained this bunny well." I say with a smirk on my face. I then remove Coal from my lap and carry him to his cage which is only a few feet away. Its big and pink and contains his food dish, water, his litter box, and a small cardboard box for him to hide in. I kneel down and Coal jumps out of my arms into his cadge, leaving some of his fur floating in the air.

Getting up, I feel the urge to turn around. I do, but only to come face-to-face with a big green pillow. Before it reaches my face, I shoot my hand up, catch the pillow, spin a full 360 degrees, and throw the pillow back at my attacker. Brittney falls back into the couch with the pillow held at her chest. Before she can recover I run off into the kitchen to hide.

My room

My parents are downstairs watching T.V while my brother, James, is in the basement playing Grand Theft Auto. Brittney is in her room playing on her ipod and I am upstairs in my room watching Iron Man. It is one of my favorite movies.

When the movie is almost over I check the time. 10:30pm. It is getting late, or for me anyway. I like my sleep. I shut off my T.V and slip into my purple and black fuzzy . Walking over to the big window in my room, I take off my socks. Once at the window I remove the screen and lift up the glass. I then step out onto the roof. Slowly walking along the steep slope, I am soon standing on top of the garage. I lay back onto the cool shingles and stare up at the night sky. Not a single cloud covers the sky revealing the bright moon and millions of twinkling stars.

Ever since I had astronomy in science last year I have been interested in space. The stars are beautiful and I love looking for consolations. The thought of us being so small compared to our galaxy amazes me. But even our galaxy is small compared to all of space! And with there being so much unexplored space, I know for a fact that there is more life out there. I know that we can't be alone. We are here, so why can't another species?

**Well that's chapter 1! I didn't really know how to end this chapter... sorry if it is so short. more interesting stuff is going to happen in the next chapter though. So please review! I would love to hear if you guys like this story so far and if I should keep going. :) Like I said before, this is my first fan fiction. I may be slow at updating due to school work so don't expect to get a new chapter every week, but I will try my best!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! So I'v realized that I am most likely to update on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays because that is when I have the most time. **

**Disclaimer**

**Me: "**I don't know how to make this disclaimer interesting... so I'm just going to say it-"

**Alex: **"Carmen doesn't own Transformers!"

**Me:** "ALEX! That was my line! Go watch some anime or something!"

**Alex: **"NEVAA! Wait... that sounds like a good idea. Bye!"

**Me: **"...I only own my OCs..."

After about a week my friends had stopped searching for answers on Mission City. Every website and every newspaper we could find stated the same thing; a terrorist attack. Some even denied the meteors that were seen. My friends had easily gotten bored, lazy, and convinced that there was nothing more to the story.

I jumped out of my bed and unplugged my charging phone. It's Sunday so I have the whole day to do whatever I please. I walk to my closet and pick out a comfortable pair of jeans and one of my favorite shirts; yellow t-shirt with black flowers and feathers 'falling' down the front. Once I am dressed I run down the stairs, quietly of course. I'm the only one awake. I run by Coal's cage where he is noisily drinking some water, his little water dispenser clicking every time he licks it.

I reach the second flight of stairs and run down them into the basement stopping before I get to the bottom. I test the cold concrete floor with my toe to determine whether I should wear some socks or not. After deciding the concrete was safe I walked on my toes over to the storage room on the far side of the room. Once inside, I look around at the many shelves cluttering the walls with boxes, books, shoes, cloths, and pictures. Scanning the dusty objects I finally find what I was looking for. I pulled out a box labeled with my name.

I sit down on the floor cross-legged and make myself comfortable. Inside the box contains at least ten photo albums. Looking through at least eight of them I discover that they are my baby photos. Setting them aside I pick up a blue photo album with a picture of 10 year old me, Tasha, Kristy, and Alex boarding a bus that would later take us to the airport. Then we would catch a plane to Mission City. All four of us are wearing pink shorts and blue t-shirts, Kristy's hair is still in her usual pony tale. In the bus windows I see the faces of my grade 5 classmates. One boy is making a funny face at the camera.

I flip open the album to see the pictures that I had taken after Mom gave me her camera. The first pages are mostly of my friends and I making funny faces in the bus. Then there are pictures of the air port. My favorite picture is of Kristy standing on a stack of chairs in the middle of the crowded area, standing several feet taller than everyone else around her. The small red-head stuck out like a sore thumb as she held a funny pose for the camera. I let out a small laugh at the memory. Tasha and Alex had later run over to Kristy and shook the chairs causing her to crash into a near by traveler. And that started a domino effect of falling people! We were such trouble maker. Or, they were anyway. I just stuck around to witness it all.

I flip the page and come to a different scene of pictures of our class on the airplane, views out the window, and the occasional funny face from Alex. The pictures change once again to the hotel room, us eating breakfast, and finally Mission City. I had taken pictures of the class walking though crowded streets, random buildings, and museums.

Flipping the page again I stop and stare at the first picture I see. A ford Mustang police cruiser. _"Why don't I remember this?" _It was driving down the busy street. The picture is blurry since the car is moving but I am able to make out a funny symbol on its side and a sentence, "to punish and enslave..." "_I thought it was to serve and protect?" _It is a nice looking car. I don't understand how I don't remember seeing it. Flipping through more pictures I realize I don't recognize them either. They are all of buildings. One picture catches my eye and I stop flipping. I seem to have been inside of an ally looking out. It is dusty, blurry, and the image is in poor quality. I must have been moving. I can just make out the shape of a giant... thing blocking the entrance of the ally. From that picture on, the album is blank.

Slowly, I close the blue album. How could I forget that police care and that thing I seen at the end of the ally? They would both be hard to forget. I quickly grab the last photo album. This one is green with black sequins in the pattern of a flower on the cover. I flip to the first page instantly know what is going on. It is a picture of me in a hospital bed five years ago. I look tired but I am smiling. My skin is pale, my brown hair is greasy, and I have a very dark purple scare on the palm of my right hand. I glance down at my hand now, there isn't anything on my skin indicating a scare.

I close the green album and place it back in the box along with the rest of the albums before putting the box back on the dusty shelf.

Slowly shuffling upstairs to my room I suddenly get really tired. _"Why don't I remember those pictures? I had to of taken them unless someone else took them for me. I don't remember giving Mom's camera to anyone, yet again I don't remember a lot of things..." _It is only 8am when I get in my room, so I climb back into bed. I fall asleep the moment my head hits the pillow.

**Dream:**

_I'm back in that ally in Mission City. Gun fire, explosions and screams fill the air as 10 year-old me huddles behind a garbage can. The ground starts to shake as a giant robot lumbers into the opening of the ally. I whip out my Mom's camera and snap a quick photo of the robot. The flash catches its attention and it turns its head my way, its red optics burning into mine. It growls and starts towards me. I shrink back behind the garbage can. The pain in my right hand increases. I clench my teeth and close my eyes to keep from screaming in pain as my hand starts to burn. I stay like this for a few minutes. I look up at the giant robot only to see that it is not there, it is now walking down the street blowing up cars, several at once. I walk to the opening of the ally and peek around the wall to watch the robot in horror. Men in army uniforms are behind a car not far from the robot, shooting at it with their guns but not doing much harm. A man on a motorcycle zooms past me in the direction of the robot. I watch in amazement as he slides off the motorcycle, between the robots legs, and shoots it with something causing it to explode. _

**End dream**

"Holy shit!" I jolt out of bed in a cold sweat. My body is cold other than my right hand. It is burning like in my dream but not as bad. Closing my hand into a fist I take a few shaky breaths.

Hearing my door open Mom comes in. "Carmen, what's wrong?" she must have heard me yell. I look up at her, her face is full of worry. "You're awfully pale." She comes over and places her hand on my head, "You're cold too!"

I take a couple breaths, "I'm... I'm fine Mom."

"You sure?" she asks.

"Yeah. Just a really bad... dream."

"Alright. I made pancakes if you want to come and eat." She kisses my head and leaves. I look at the clock; 10am. I was asleep for two extra hours. Thinking back to the robot, the ally, my hand, and the pictures, I realize something. My dream... wasn't a dream.

Super exited, I jump out of bed, change out of my sweaty cloths, put on some socks, I run out of my room and down the stairs into the kitchen where my parents, and pancakes, wait at the table. James is gone to work and Brittney is at a friends house so it is just my parents and I home. Sitting down at the table I get my parents attention. "Mom, Dad? I need to ask you something." Dad looks up from the computer and mom from her magazine. "Can I... no. I _need _to go back to Mission City. I think that if I go back I will regain my memory."

My parents are silent for a moment. Dad speaks up, "Well I have the rest of the month off work. We could leave tomorrow."

Now I'm really surprised, "Really!? Ohmygod Dad!" I take a bite of my pancakes. "Do you think I could bring a friend? They could help..."

Dad thinks for a moment, "I guess so. If their parents allow them then sure."

Mom smiles, "Its Kristy, isn't it?"

She knows me too well. "Yeaaaah."

Dad claps his hands together, "Well, what are you waiting for? Go call her, or text. Whatever. Just get a hold of her because we leave at 9am!"

Running from the table, up the stairs, and into my room I yell, "OKKK!" I dive onto my bed and snatch up my phone. I dial Kristy's number and wait. One ring... two rings... three rings. "Hello?" her voice is drowsy. The crazy red-head would sleep in until 3pm if you let her.

Getting an idea on how to wake her up, I yell into the phone, "KRISTYY!" I smile and put my phone up to my ear. Bad idea.

"What the hell, Carmen!?" She yells back.

I laugh, its fun to make her mad. "Kristy! Ohmygodyouwontbelievewhathappened! MydadistakingustoMissionCity!" I finish with a deep breath. There is silence at the other end of the phone.

"Umm... what? Speak English please."

Realizing that this is actually happening I take a deep breath, "We are going back to Mission City!"

* * *

**Haha I figured out how to do that line thingy! Any way I hope you enjoyed it :) Half way through typing this I clicked the exit button instead of minimize and lost everything I had just typed.. ugh. retyping things is not fun. ALWAYS SAVE. just a little tip ;) Chapter 3 is on its way! And sorry that this chapter is a little shorter :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! Yay! I would have updated yesterday but I had to study for a history test :/ don't procrastinate... **

**Disclaimer**

**Me:" **Well here is chapter three. I hope you like it!"

**Kristy:** "Same..."

**Me: "**Ok... as usual, I don't own Transfor-"

**Kristy: **"Same."

**Me: **"-mers... Only my OC's."

**Kristy: **"Same!"

**Me: **"Will you stop!? How did you even get in here?"

**Kristy: **"Can't tell. Shhhh."

* * *

The moment I hung my phone up I start packing. I filled Kristy in with every detail; the pictures, the "dream", and the trip. Thankfully her parents said yes. We leave tomorrow morning at 9am for a two hour drive to Toronto, then we will catch a plane at 3pm to Mission City.

I grab my black suitcase from my closet and toss it onto my bed. I start running around my room grabbing pants, shirts, under cloths, sweaters, toothbrush, tooth past, hair brush, face wash, phone charger, some jewelry, my wallet with all of my money, my camera, shampoo and conditioner. I also toss in my headphones and a book I'm reading, Shutter Island.

I sit on top of the stuffed suitcase and with little difficulty finally get it closed. I stay there for a few minutes daydreaming until I hear a "bling!" behind me. My phone goes off again, "bling!" I spin around and grab my phone only to be greeted with more bleeps, one non-stop after the other. I wait a few minutes until my phone finally shuts up. When its quiet I turn on the home screen to see that I have 14 new messages! Kristy must have told Tasha and Alex about our trip. I open the messages and realize just how much I'm going to miss my two goof-ball friends.

Next day: Toronto airport.

Running onto the plane I yell, "I call the window seat!" Some passengers look at me funny as I run down the isle. Finally finding our seats I hope down by the window on the right side. There are six seats in a row, three seats per side with the isle separating them. I'm pleased with my view out the window. I am sitting just in front of the plane's wing so it won't be blocking my view of the landscapes below.

Kristy puts her bag in the cubby above us and sits down in the middle seat beside me. I have my carry-on sitting on my lap. "Well this brings back memories." I smile.

Kristy looks surprised. "Already?"

"No, I mean the ones that I actually remember."

Dad then comes over and puts his heavy carry on in the same cubby as Kristy's carry-on. He sits down on the outer seat. "You girls ready?"

"Yes!" Kristy and I answer in unison.

"Good. Make yourselves comfortable 'cause we are going to be here for a few hours."

Hearing that I check my surroundings. Above me are two push lights, two push . On the back of the seat in front of me is a fold out tray and a small T.V. And on the arm of my seat is a headphone plug-in.

A female voice comes over the plane's speakers. "Good afternoon Toronto! I am going to ask you to please put on your seat belts for we are going to be lifting off soon." The flight attendant goes over the safety rules while another stands in the isle and demonstrates how to use the life jackets and oxygen masks. The two attendants then repeat this but in French. I catch a couple of words I recognise, but not many. My French is a little weak. The flight attendants disappear and the plane starts to move forward. On the runway the plane starts to gain speed. I am pushed back into my seat. Turning my head I look over at Dad and Kristy. They are also pushed back into their seats, Kristy's red curls bouncing along the way. Dad on the other hand has his eyes closed. _"hehe what a chicken!" _The ride suddenly gets a lot smoother. I turn to my window and see the ground getting farther away. My grin widens. I love flying. This is only my second time in a plane and I love it! I feel so free.

The plane flies through a cloud filling my window with fog. Once we immerge the view takes my breath away. I feel like I am flying over a giant white field of cotton candy, the sun reflecting off of every white fluff. Through the clouds I can see Toronto, the buildings seem so small, more so the cars that look like colourful specks moving across a grid.

The seat belt light ahead shuts off and everyone unbuckles. Within the next hour I search through the T.V channels, radio stations, and become easily amused with the food on this plane. Kristy just shakes her head every time I order a new bag of brownies. Due to the air pressure, the bags inflate like balloons filed with chocolate goodness! If we fly any higher the bags might explode! As time passes the plane grows quiet. Dad eventually falls asleep, and Kristy and I stare out the window for hours taking in the different views below us. After a while Kristy falls asleep, leaving me alone listening to music. Then I too drift to sleep.

Through the darkness of sleep I hear passengers murmuring with one another. Someone nudges me, I ignore them. More murmurs, louder now, and another nudge. _"Why can't they let me sleep..." _A passenger screams causing me to snap open my eyes. Dad is still sleeping but it was Kristy who is nudging me. Her eyes are wide and face is full of worry and confusion. "Look out the window." she says.

I do. At first I see nothing but clouds. Then I hear it, the low rumble of an engine that isn't ours. An F-22 flies by our plane dangerously close causing our plane to shake from the turbulence. Passengers gasp, staring out of their windows. The F-22 does this many times going above and below our plane, as if it is circling us. I start to get worried. _"What is this pilot trying to do!? If he flies any closer he'll hit us..."_ Some passengers start taking pictures, some have their heads bowed in pray, and others have their faces pressed against the windows like me. My breath fogs up the cold glass, I wipe it away with my hand to see the F-22's wing just inches away from the side of our plane. It is flying at the same speed as us and is staying in the same spot.

"This is your pilot speaking. I want you all to remain calm and please put on your seat belts. This may get a little rough." Flight attendants quickly scurry up and down the isle checking everyone's seat belts. The F-22 still in place. The flight attendants disappear into the cockpit. The plane starts to tilt to the left flying away from the F-22, we eventually come almost to a 70 degree angle! I press myself against the window so I don't fall onto Kristy. Dad finally wakes up and is holing onto his seat for dear life, Kristy is doing the same.

The F-22 stops following us and our plane levels out. Everyone breaths a sigh of relief. Looking out the window I notice that we are flying over a city. If that jet had hit us we would be endangering so many people. I look at the F-22 to see it shoot off in front of us, flying until it is almost a tiny speck. Everyone starts to cheer, the danger is gone! But something tells me that its not over.

I watch in horror as the F-22 comes speeding back in our direction. Time slows down as the pilot doesn't have time to react as the F-22 flies straight through the right wing of our plane, ripping it right off. The plane shakes violently causing the cheering to be replaced with screams. The cubbies above our heads burst open and bags rain down, Dad's heavy bag falls and hits him on the head knocking him out cold... again. All of the passengers are in a panic now, Kristy and I hold onto one another. The plane starts to dip forward and spin. I can see the trail of black smoke that we leave behind in the air. Tears start to flow freely from my eyes. I have never been so scared in my life. This reminds me of a rollercoaster, but only 50 times worse. I am full out bawling now as the plane falls straight to the ground, the engines whining as we spin. I shut my eyes tight. _"Why did the pilot hit us? We didn't do anything, there are so many innocent lives on this plane!"_ I just wish that I could do something, to somehow save us, all of these people. I picture myself, Dad, and Kristy sitting in a park, a restaurant, anywhere other than the sky, some place safe.

A strange feeling in my gut comes over me. _"Don't barf now! Its not a very good time. I don't want to die with puke all over me..." _The air around me changes. Static electricity crackles in my ear and the hairs on my arms and neck stand up. I snap open my puffy eyes to see a bright flash of blue and white. The light blinds me and everything goes quiet...

* * *

**Dun dun duuu! Cliff hanger! This was a little later than I expected, but its done! I wasn't sure how to end this chapter and this is what I got. Chapter 4 is in progress so please leave reviews, I would love to know how you think the story is coming along! XD **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Sorry if I kept you guys waiting... I meant to update all last week buuut I got distracted. I played Grand Theft Auto all day :S that game gets addicting. Especially if you play online. If any of you was the guy killing me for no reason; all I wanted was a car! Running through an airport runway takes a long time... anyway here is chapter 4! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me**: "Welcome to yet again another chapter!"

**Tasha: **"Hello!"

**Me: **"...how do you keep getting in here?"

**Tasha: "**What do you mean? This is my first time."

**Me:** "Well Kristy and Alex have already got in here. Care to tell me how?"

**Tasha: **"I don't know! I don't even know how I got here!"

**Me: ***sigh* I do not own Transformers."

**Tasha: **"who are you talking too?"

**Me: **"I only own my OCs. *jabs thumb at Tasha" like this kid.

**Tasha: **"Wait... You own me?!"

**Me: **:)

* * *

It's warm. The sun shines on my face keeping my eyes closed. It's quiet too. I must be dead. There is no screaming, no whining of an engine, no falling to the earth. I decide to open my eyes. I shield my face from the sun with my hand as I sit up. I am in a hotel room. Two queen size beds with white sheets and blue pillows, I am laying on one. Across from me is a T.V. mounted on a wall, to my left is an open window. To my right is door which I assume leads to the bathroom, and another door which probably leads out to the hallway.

The bathroom door opens and my ginger buddy walks out. "Carmen! You're awake!" she runs over and hugs me.

I laugh, "Well hello to you too?" She pulls away and sits beside me. "Where are we? What happened? How long was I out?"

She shakes her head. "If you give me a minute I'll tell you. First of all, your Dad is out buying some Chinese food." I am about to say something when she hits me in the face with a pillow. "Just don't talk." She smirks. I just smile and nod. "We are in a hotel in Mission City. And the plane crash was weird. No one knows for sure what happened. But after we started falling there was no way the pilot could have steered us to water or anything. There was some type of electricity that filled the plane, it didn't hurt anyone, it was just there. Then there was a big flash, that was when you opened your eyes, and then we were on a beach. The whole plane was somehow transported to a beach. No one was injured, everyone just sat in their seats for five minutes trying to figure out what happened. You passed out the moment we landed. When we got off the plane there were news reporters, ambulances, fire trucks, and police cruisers everywhere! A medic checked you over and said you were fine, so your dad and I took you here. You have been passed out for five days! Close your mouth, you look like a fish."

I do. It takes me a few minutes to proses all this information. My head starts to throb and images flash in my mind;

_A boy runs down a ruined street with a weird cube like thing under his arm. *Flash* two giant robots fight each other as the boy hides behind a car. *Flash* One robot transforms into an F-22 and flies off. The other one seems hurt. It gets up and yells, "Sam, get to the building!"_

The throbbing in my head disappears. I blink a couple times. Kristy is waving her hand in my face. "Hellooo? Earth to Carmen." I giggle. "What was that all about?" she asks.

"I think I just had another vision or memory or whatever. I don't know. I think I may be getting my memory back but it doesn't make sense." I tell her what I saw.

"Why the hell do you keep seeing giant robots?" she asks.

"I don't know! But I think we should explore the city to see if anything else appears."

Later on Dad arrives with the Chinese food. We eat, I have a shower, and then Kristy and I leave to explore the city. After an hour of walking we buy ourselves an ice cream cone. Kristy has chocolate while I have chocolate mint. We come to a small park and sit down on a bench.

"Are you going to tell your dad?" she asks.

"Yeah." I say. "I have too. It wouldn't be right for him to believe that we came all the way here for nothing."

"What about the giant robots you keep seeing?" She takes a lick of her ice cream.

I think for a moment. "I wont tell him about them. He would think I'm crazy or something... Maybe I should wait to tell him, just until I get all of my memory back so I can make sense of it.'

Kristy nods, "That sounds good. Or maybe only tell him if he asks?"

I finish my ice cream. "Yeah. I'll do that. But what if he doesn't believe me? He is probably expecting me to go 'oh I remember that!'. Not to have messed up dreams and visions..."

"I don't know what he will do." Kristy says and finishes her ice cream. "When our plane was going to crash you were acting a little strange."

I look at her confused, "Well that's off topic. What do you mean?"

"Well," she says, "before the blinding light, you opened your eyes and they were... um... purple."

I blink in surprise, "P-purple!?"

"Yeah."

"Are they purple now?"

"No."

I have no idea what to say; I'm shocked. Its a good think I finished my ice cream or it would have been splattered at my feet. My eyes had changed colour. That's not right, not 'normal'. That cant be good, can it? Maybe I have some type of disease. I don't want to go to the doctors for testing. I hate doctors, they scare me. They poke me with needles. My heart races at the thought. I don't want to have a messed up disease. I can picture myself being experimented on, taking blood or injecting random stuff into me. I shiver.

"Carmen, you ok?" Kristy shakes me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah. Lets head back to the hotel."

Over the next few days, Kristy, Dad, and I had explored almost all of Mission City. I didn't receive any new bits of my memory so we decided to move on. Now we are staying in a hotel in Washington DC. Our room has almost the same layout as our last, but this time we are on the 15th floor and I am loving it.

The sun is shining brightly this morning. I am looking out the window at our view of the city when I get an idea. Dad is watching T.V. and Kristy is playing on her ipod, it is a lazy morning. I sit down between Dad and Kristy on the couch. "Hey, Dad can Kristy and I go for a walk?" I ask

"Sure, where are you going to go?"

"I don't know... around I guess. Just to get to know our surroundings plus it is super nice out."

"Ok. Just don't go too far. Be back before dark too and text or call me if you need me."

"Yes!" I jump up off of the couch, grab Kristy's leg, and drag her to the floor. She starts kicking and yelling at me to let her go, but is also laughing. I drag helpless little her with my new found strength out the door and into the hall. "Come on my ginger pal! We are going on an adventure!" I drag her into the elevator and press the lobby button. I let go of Kristy and start dancing to the elevator music. Before the doors close I stick my head out and yell "Bye Dad!"

Random Alley

"You know, you didn't have to drag me out of our room! I would have come with you anyway." Kristy is standing on top of a dumpster.

I jump up beside her, "Ya, but we needed to go now, not in 3 hours. Besides, I might need your help." She looks at me funny. "I want to try and do that, thing, that I possibly maybe did on the plane..."

Kristy jumps off of the dumpster, "Carmen, you cant transport or whatever. Its impossible."

I jump down. "Well what other explanation is there? My eyes turned purple, the plane landed safely, and I was passed out for five days!"

Kristy crosses her arms. "Okay. You can try but you're just going to make a fool of yourself. Oh wait, you do that every day." she says with a smirk.

"Hey!" I sit down on the dumpster and look out of the alley past Kristy's shoulder. Parked across the empty street is a blue transport truck with red flames. There is something oddly familiar about it, but I shake off the feeling. The truck has no driver so I don't need to worry about anyone seeing me ether make a fool of myself or do something amazing. "Are you ready, Kristy?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "Sure. This should be interesting!" she smiles and watches me patiently.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes, then open them again. "Uh... how do I do this?"

"I don't know, do what you did on the plane." Kristy suggests.

_"well that makes sense..." _"Ok!" I close my eyes again and thing of some random place close to me. I hear the crack of electricity.

"Umm... Carm?" I ignore her and keep concentrating. The electricity gets stronger and I feel some heat. I open my eyes and see a flash of white, and then everything is dark... and smelly.

I am sitting on something soft and squishy, but not the good type. I feel around and find that I am in a slimy metal box. I push on the metal on top of me to find that it is a lid. Popping my head out of the dumpster, Kristy's eyes widen.

"Whaat!?" she yells. She runs over and helps me out. "How the fuck did you do that!?"

I land on my feet and fall to the ground shakily and start laughing. "I have no idea! But... Omg! DID YOU SEE THAT!?" This is awesome!" I pick myself up and sit on the cold pavement cross legged. Kristy joins me. I look at her, still smiling.

"Your eyes are purple again." she says.

"What!? Get out your phone and take a pic!"

She whips out her cell phone and takes a picture of my face. Handing me her phone I look at the picture of myself. I look completely normal, other than the fact that I look like I am about to get hit by a truck. My hazel irises are replaced with a bright and very vibrant violet, or a really bright purple. My head starts to spin and I hand Kristy her phone. Putting my head between my knees I get another 'vision'.

_A young boy is falling from a tall building, holding a cube under his arm. He is screaming as concrete falls with him. A giant red and blue robot is clinging to the side of the same building and catches the boy in his hand. The robot protectively tucks the boy to his chest and covers him with his other hand. It jumps off of the building and slides down the wall of another until it lands heavily on the concrete floor. The boy safely crawls off of the robots chest and onto the ground. _

I snap my head up and look across the street. The transport truck is gone. Kristy helps me up and we leave the alley to head back to the hotel. Walking down the sidewalk I glance over my shoulder nervously many times. I cant help but feel as if I am being watched.

* * *

**Once again I am so sorry I am late. OMG my rabbit wont stop biting my stomach, I have a sweater on so maybe he doesnt like my sweater? Any way I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please remember to leave a review, I love hearing from you guys! I am going to try and introduce the autobots in the next chapter, but i am not to sure how yet. So if you have an autobot or decepticon that you want to see please say and i will try to add them in the next chapter or later on in the story. keep in mind that this is based on the 3rd transformers movie (it is my favorite :3). And if any of you are/were effected by those tornadoes in Oklahoma, I'm thinking of you and I wish you the best. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm baaack! Just a little shout out to all you Jazz fans, guess who I saw the other day! I was at work when a guy pulled in driving a silver Porch! I even told him that his car was a transformer :) **

* * *

Disclaimer:

**Me: ***thinking of disclaimer ideas* "...I cant think of anything today..." :( "What, no surprise guests? Someone has to be here. I wonder... **HEEY!**"

*Car horn in distance*

"Yay! I'm not alone! Who is that, Bumblebee?"

*two beeps*

"Sweet! Where are you anyway?"

*Silence*

"Really? Come on! I'm all alone again... Forever alone. I don't own transformers."

Ever since we discovered that I could teleport, Kristy and I go to that same ally every night. I still feel like we are being watched. That transport has showed up a couple times after, not once have I seen the driver though. Some nights different vehicles take its place. A silver corvette stingray, a red Ferrari, black and yellow Camaro, and once a black topkick. I had a bit of a spazz when I seen the Camaro. I wanted to go find the owner so I could ask what they do for a living, but Kristy wouldn't let me go full out stalker. But luckily all of the time we spend in the ally has given me lots of practice with my new power, I now consider myself a pro teleporter, and I am able to do so with very small amounts of electricity. It doesn't tire me out as much too. I also wear sunglasses a lot so that when I do teleport people don't see my eyes glow.

I also found out that I can make myself magnetic. I found this out when my face stuck to the fridge door. Kristy clued in fast but I had to make up one heck of a story as an explanation for dad. It wasn't really a story, I just yelled "I'll never let go, Jack!" and hugged the fridge. Dad just looked at me funny and waited for me to let the fridge go, that took a good hour.

Now Kristy is in the ally, while I am standing on a roof top above her. No vehicle sits across the street today. "Are you ready?" I yell.

Kristy looks up, "Ready!"

I take a small run and jump off the roof, the feeling makes my stomach go to my chest. I only have seconds before I hit the pavement. At the last moment I teleport myself back to the roof, landing with a small thud and fall to my knees. I crawl to the edge and give my buddy a thumbs up and teleport down beside her. "Yay! I did it! Gold star for me!"

Kristy just shakes her head and smiles. "Lets head back, I'm hungry." we didn't eat breakfast before we left, dad wouldn't let us go tonight so we snuck out in the morning while he was still asleep. So heading back to the hotel sounds good.

I slip on my sunglasses. "We should teleport there instead of walking. Its quieter and faster."

"Cough, that's what she said, cough." Kristy smirks.

I laugh, "you are so dirty minded!" I take her arm and we are surrounded by electricity, the next thing we know we are sitting on the couch in our hotel. I get up and go to the fridge, careful not to stick my face to it. I take out eggs, some bell peppers, milk, and left over bacon. Using my magnetic abilities, I make the silverware float in the air, chopping the peppers and whisking the eggs in a bowl. I add everything to the bowl and whisk it together, then I pour it onto a frying pan, still not touching anything. "This is so hard to do!" I complain as I flip the gigantic omelet free headedly.

"That's what she said!" Kristy yells over the tv.

"Shut up!" I laugh. I half expected dad to get up and tell us to be quiet. Its 11:30am, he should be awake now anyway. I cut the egg into threes and place each third on a plate. I serve Kristy hers on the couch and place her fork in her curly pony tale.

I go to dads bedroom door and knock. No answer. "Dad?" I open the door slowly and peek in. What I see makes my heart stop. I throw open the door. The bed is a mess. Blood is splattered in places, the blankets are on the floor, the walls have scratch marks and blood on it too. The scratches look like the claws of a giant bird. The window is open and the pale curtains move eerily in the slight breeze. My father is no where to be found. I don't move, I cant move.

"Whats wro-" Kristy rushes in and stops at the door way. She shakes her head. "Nonono..."

I fall to my knees and cry into my hands. "We... we should have stayed here. We could have saved him... This is all my fault..." My shoulders heave with every sentence.

"We have to call the cops!"

"No. What will we tell them? It looks like Big Bird kidnapped my dad? We have to find him ourselves." I know it sounds stupid, but something tells me that this is bigger than the cops.

For the rest of the day we mope around our room. I keep my dad's door closed, not wanting to look in there again. We wait around, hoping that maybe he will come back, but he doesn't. Neither of us know what to do. We have never faced anything like this before, besides, what could two 15 year olds do anyway?

The sun eventually sets and I cant take it anymore. Kristy and I go looking. We run around the city, searching every corner. We jog over a bridge and stop to take a breather. A small black and yellow car flies past us. Its really old, I don't even know what type of car it is... It pulls into a building labelled "Health and Human Services". There are three guards at the entrance that stop the car. Kristy and I crouch behind the wall of the bridge. The guards shine flashlights into the car showing a young man at the driver seat and a young blond woman in the passengers. The man looks oddly familiar. He sticks his head out the window, "We've got an emergency. You gotta get Colonel Lennox out here. I'm reporting a Decepticon. Decepticons are back."

I look at Kristy and shrug. She gives me a 'wtf' look.

One of the guards speak up. "Easy, sir. This is Health and Human Services."

The boy looks irritated. "Right. Packing M4's? What are you protecting, colostomy bags? Bedpans? Throat lozenges? Where'd you get that hat from, nursing school?

I look over at Kristy again. "He really shouldn't be talking to them like that."

She stiffs a giggle, "I have the urge to yell 'Mooo!'"

We laugh among ourselves until our attention is brought back to the car. The man is yelling, "Why!?" at the top of his lungs. The car is also lifted at the rear so he cant drive away. The guards throw open the back doors while another yells "We got an energon reading!"

The boy and the girl are both brought out of the car and the boy starts wrestling with one of the guards. He is tackled to the ground. The girl screams "Sam, they've got guns!"

'Sam', now being held down by the guard, grabs the guards walkie-talkie, "Bee! Is Bee in there?"

I look back to my friend, "You think we should do something?"

She shakes her head, "I don't want to mess with those guys."

Looking back at the scene, a black and yellow Camaro comes racing towards us. My jaw drops and I turn to Kristy once more, "That's a Camaro! Do you see that!?" She smiles and shakes her head. She looks back and freezes. "What is it?" I ask. I look at what she is looking at and nearly jump from where I sit.

Where the Camaro was is now an 18ft tall black and yellow robot. It looks like it has little wings on its back that seem to be made of the cars doors. It crouches beside Sam, but he walks in the opposite direction. "Come here." Sam says. "Come here!" The robot looks surprised, it gets up and follows.

It speaks in what sounds like different voices. "Come on... Sam."

Sam keeps walking. "What is your deal? I know your black ops stuff is important to you." He turns and faces the robot. "I'm not trying to diminish ir or guilt-trip you or anything, I just never see you anymore. You cant come to the garage and just hang out one night?"

The robot rubs the bridge of his nose. "Same... that makes me... feel bad."

Sam walks back past the robot towards his car where the girl stands. "I hope you feel bad. You should feel bad. Look at the jalopy I'm driving now. I feel bad every single day."

The robots 'wings' fall, his shoulders slump, and his arms fall to his side as if he is complaining to his parents saying 'mooom.'

I am speechless. I cant think of anything to say, I cant even believe what I have just seen! Everyone but one guard go into the building. He looks our way holding a device that looks similar to the one that detected an 'engregon' signal. He says something into his walkie-talkie- and starts walking our way. I push Kristy back against the bridge wall.

"Carmen, get us out of here!" she hisses.

"I don't have my glasses on!"

"Well then close your eyes!" I do. A pair of hands grab my shoulders. I snap my eyes open to see one of the guards pulling me up, and another with Kristy.

"You're coming with us." one says coldly. I struggle and kick but the guard drags me and my friend to the building. I would teleport us out of here but the guards would come too.

Tears sting my eyes. _"not now, not now!"_ We enter the building into a very long and very large hallway lined with a lot of doors.

We pass Sam and the girl. "Those are my brass knuckles. That's my anklet. Do I have to take that off too? And my toe rings?"

We walk by a man who is going in Sam's direction as the two guards take us to one of the doors. He opens the door leading to a small metal room with two chairs and a table. They put us in and close the door.

I slump down on one of the chairs and put my head on the table. "Shit..."

"Well this sucks..." My friend joins me.

"I would just teleport us out now,"

"Why don't you just do it then?"

"Because we are being watched."Kristy looks around nervously looking for cameras. "There are no cameras." I say. "The walls are see-through metal."

My friends eyes widen, she too puts her head on the table. "Well fuck..."

* * *

**Yay cliff hanger-ish! I actually had time to update today :) your welcome! On the way home from school today I seen a Camaro and I nearly jumped out of my seat. Yaa... I like Camaros that much :3 I plan on owning one in the future. Any way I hope you enjoyed it and I will try and update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6 Not an authors note this time!

**Hey guys! Im baaack! so I know I said I wouldn't be back until later, but I couldn't wait any longer. Tomorrow is my first Exam out of four... French. You guys better hope I pass! Im supposed to be studying right now. I just love you people that much ;) I do not own transformers.**

* * *

We have been sitting in this room for two hours. No one has come back yet, not to tell us what's going on, to bring us food, or to show us where the bathroom is. (iv had to pee for the last half hour..) Longest two hours of my life.

I have my chin resting on my hands which are folded on the table. Kristy has her head down and is sleeping soundly. I slide closer to her, keeping my head down, and poker her arm. She stirs and looks at me with partly open eyes. Since I'm super bored I come up with weird ideas. My latest; I whisper to Kristy, "I really want to climb around on the walls like Spider-man."

She smiles, "You would look more like Mama." I consider that for a moment. I haven't seen the horror movie yet (and don't plan on it!) only the trailer. I quickly agree with my friend as she returns to her nap. I slide back over to my side of the table and stare at the wall. I let my thoughts wander as I think of Dad. Where he could be right now, what's happening to him. I hope he isn't hurt.

A few minutes pass and the familiar pounding returns to my head.

_I am 10 years old again, running along the roof tops towards the source of green smoke. Soon I am standing right on top of the smoke, it fills the streets below. An F-22 swoops over head. Below me is a Ferbie truck, close to it is a black Topkick and a yellow Camaro which transform into two giant robots. The black one yells "Bumblebee!" They lift the front of the Ferbie truck as if they are making a shield. "Back up. Back up!" The F-22 flies over head again and the Ferbie truck explodes. Both robots are caught in the explosion and are thrown through the air. The yellow one flies in my direction, spinning violently in the air causing its legs to get ripped off. The robot makes impact with the building causing it to shake. I lose my balance on the edge and fall over, face first towards the concrete. _

I come back to reality and the throbbing in my head disappears. Kristy is still sleeping and the room is quiet other than the sound of footsteps quickly advancing. The door to our little room opens, startling my friend from her nap. A man and woman walk in, both looking very professional. The woman is wearing neatly pressed black pants and a black blazer. Her thin dirty blond hair pulled back into a tight ponytail and glasses on her face. Her lips are pierced and her face tight.

The man has short brown hair that comes to a V on his forehead, a clean shaven face, and is wearing bullet proof vests, a couple guns, all in black. He looks like he means business, but looks a lot nicer than the woman.

The woman pulls a chair out of nowhere and sits down in front of us, the man stands at her side. "Do you know why you're here?" she ask. She talks to both of us, but mainly me. We shake our heads. The woman sighs. "I am Charolott Mearing, Director of National Intelligence. Do you still not know why you're here?" Again, we don't speak. "You are here for suspicion of alien interference that is to be Top Secret. You must know what I am talking about now." Nope. Still clueless, unless you count the fact that we seen a Camaro transform into a robot. Mearing stands up and speaks to the man. "You explain to them. I have better things to do than to talk to children." and storms off.

"Yes, Mam." The man replies.

"Don't call me Mam, I'm not a Mam."

The man has a bit of a smirk on his face as he sits down. "Don't mind her. She can be a bit cranky. My name is Will Lennox, captain of the N.E.S.T team. You girls have no idea what's going on do you?" We shake our heads. "The team I run is a mix of highly advanced military men and top secret aliens. It will make more sense later on. But for now you should know the basics. Lately we have been receiving strange energon signals from across the U.S.A. Energon is what our alien partners live off of. So for the past few days we have been searching for this source and have found you." Lennox points to me.

I'm horrified. "YOUR GOING TO FEED ME TO ALIENS!?" Lennox was obviously not expecting that and he jumps in his seat.

"No no no! Of course not! Energon is like their blood, and yes their energy source, but to take it from a living thing would practically be cannibalism. I might as well take you to Optimus now. He will do some explaining, hopfuly help you understand whats really going on.

* * *

**There is more to this chapter, I am just too tired to type up the rest of it... This is about one page (front and back) of writing typed. :P I don't want to stay up too late. Please leave Reviews! let me know what you think. and wish me luck on my exam tomorrow! (just kidding. but still, if I fail its all on you guys! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Just want to thank you for all the great comments :) They made me laugh XD And also than you for wishing me luck on my exam, it wasn't too hard and I studied my butt off at school! tomorows shouldn't be too hard so here is chapter 7! (or the rest of 6) Je ne possède pas Transformers!**

* * *

The name 'Optimus' sounds very familiar, but I cant quite figure out where I have heard it before. Kristy and I cautiously follow Lennox down a long hallway that soon leads into a _very _large room. And I mean HUGE! It stands over 50ft tall, and very wide. It contains an assortment of nice cars and trucks, I recognise most of them from yesterday. On the far side of the room seems to be a big door, much like the one you would have in your garage. On the other side of the room is a balcony, a few men in uniforms much like Lennox's stand up there.

We walk towards a blue transport truck with red flames. Kristy and I stand back and stare at it in awe while Lennox goes right up to it. He pats the trucks hood, "Alright, Prime. You're up." He steps back and the truck starts to shift. It twists and turns, it literally "transforms"! When it's done it looks, no, it is a giant robot. Its new form looks a lot like a man, like the yellow one we seen earlier. Only this one is much bigger, standing at around 42ft tall.

The red and blue robot kneels down to our level, face to face with Kristy and I. My friend mumbles "Holy shit..." under her breath.

It studies us with bright blue optics before it says, "My name is Optimus Prime. I am the leader of the Autobots, a race of sentient mechanical beings from the planet Cybertron. May I ask of your names?"

I smile nervously at Optimus. "My name is Carmen, and this is my friend Kristy. We are 15 years old and we are from Canada." Kristy coughs nervously at my side and shuffles her feet. I don't blame her, Optimus is intimidating. He could easily squish us like bugs.

"You are most likely wondering why you are here." we nod for about the 8th time today. "We have been among your planet for the past five years. First to search for the All Spark, which is now long gone. Now we help your military forces hunt Decepticons and keep your planet safe from harm using Energon detectors located around the globe. But for the past three week we have been receiving a strange energon signal which we now learn is from you. I first located you, then I sent the rest of my team to keep a watch on you and your friend."

"So that was you across the street!?" I ask.

"Yes. The other vehicles you would have seen are Autobots that I sent. From what information we have gathered we learned that you definitely have a different type of energon in your blood."

I laugh nervously, "Youre, uh, not gonna eat me, are you?"

Optimus smiles a little bit. Lennox must have quickly told him about my little freak out from earlier. "No. We do not harm humans nor do we 'eat' living things with energon in them. That would be what you call cannablism." shit. Lennox did tell him.

I blush a little in embarrassment while Kristy snickers. I elbow her in the rib, but not hard enough to hurt before turning back to the Prime. "So what are the Decepticons you mentioned earlier?"

His expression darkens a little. "They are much like us, but hunger for war, power, and will destroy whatever gets in their way. Sadly they have come to your planet and seem to want to stay."

"Err.. they don't sound to nice..."

"No, they are not." Optimus stands to his full height causing me to strain my neck. "You could possibly be being hunted by Decepticons as we speak. Would you know how you came to be with energon in your blood?"

I shake my head. "No. But five years ago I lost three days of my memory in Mission City. So we, Kristy, my dad, and I came here to see if I could get them back. So far I have gotten some back but they are confusing." I tell Optimus what I had seen. He seems to know exactly what was going on.

Behind us we here transforming and turn around to see 7 new Autobots, standing where the cars used to be. They all have bright blue optics like Optimus. There is the large black robot from my visions, the yellow one we seen outside, a greenish yellowed coloured one, a red one with sharp blades attached to its arms, a silver one with wheeles for feet, another red one only this is the same height as Optimus, and a blue one that looks strangely like Albert Einstein. I cant help but notice how much smaller the yellow one is compared to the others. He looks so cute!

Optimus introduces each of the autobots starting off with the larger red one. "This is Setinel Prime, my mentor and former leader of the autobots before me. Que, our weapons inventor. Ratchet, our medic. Dino and Sideswipe. Ironhide, our weapons specialist. And Bumblebee, our scout." All the autobots address us in their own ways. Bumblebee gives us a small nervous wave. I don't get why he's so nervous, he could easily flick us away like flies, but he doesn't look like that type of character, Ironhide maybe. The young scout also seems to be looking at me funny, as if he as seen me before, but he quickly shakes it off.

Over the next few days Kristy and I stay at the N.E.S.T base and get to know the Autobots better. Ratchet is quite grumpy and has the need to throw wrenches at people. When he scanned me he found that I do have energon in me, but not regular energon. So he wanted a blood sample to run some tests. That got me really freaked out because I have never had blood taken before. I wouldn't let him touch or come near me after he told me this. I ran/teleported/climbed (I got my chance to be spiderman! But in a bad way..) around the metal base as much as I could to get away from Ratchet. I would cry the whole time, hiding behind any bot that I came near. But Ratchet would threaten them with wrenches and they would bring me out of my hiding only for me to zap my butt out of there! The only bot that didn't give me away to the medic was Bumblebee.

I learned that he is the youngest of the autobots and he can't talk due to an incident in battle. I will have to ask what happened one day. He speaks through the radio using clippings of songs or movies, and he also used robotic whines and other sounds I can't describe. I'm closest to Bee out of all the bots but he often has to go off with Sam investigating in something to do with the moon. I don't know all the details, no one tells me anything. Luckily he was at the base when Ratchet finally caught me.

I was teleporting myself around the base when I bumped into Ratchet's leg, he didn't waist any time scooping me up and carrying a crying me off to Med bay. While Ratchet took my blood I got to sit on Bee's shoulder. I cried a lot and said things like "Don't show me the needle!" or "Are you done yet!? I can feel it in my arm!" Bumblebee didn't seem to mind. But Ratchet kept telling me to hold still and take it like a man. (yet he knows im a girl... grrr.) When Ratchet was done taking my blood I saw the vial. It was full of the red liquid but had electric blue swirls inside. I don't know if I was hallucinating because of blood loss or not.

I also learned that Ironhide has a short temper. Sometimes I will tease him by teleporting onto his shoulder then jumping off and teleporting onto his head. He would threaten me with his cannons. The one time he had them pointed at me, almost about to shoot. So at the last second I teleported to Kristy, grabbed her, brought her back to Ironhide, and teleported myself to Ironhide's head. Kristy nearly peed her pants to suddenly find a giant robot pointing a cannon at her, and Ironhide nearly glitched at the red-head before him and not the annoying brunette. Then he glitched when he found I was on his head. Kristy and Ironhide quickly became friends, both threatening to "beat me up" or "blast me to the pit" whenever I bug them.

Dino somehow picked up an Italian accent, a very thick one at that. Half the time I cant understand what he is saying because of his accent or because he is talking Italian.

I don't know a lot about Sideswipe other than the fact that he really doesn't like germs. If you sneeze around him he will evacuate the room ASAP. But sometimes I use a pair of rollerskates I borrowed from one of the men on Lennox's team. (not sure why he has them...) And I will race Sideswipe around the base. I'm surprised I can even keep up with him! Must be the energon in my blood. But he always wins, the little speed demon.

Que is really smart and comes up with some great inventions. He looks a lot like Einstein . I wonder if he knows... I helped him build some of his inventions, mostly testing them out. A lot of them didn't work. One was a jet pack much more advanced than the ones we have. I was flying around outside when the thing exploded with me strapped in. That was when I learned I can make a force field around myself, like a little bubble. (Cant shoot me now, can you Ironhide ;))

Then there is Setinel. Something just feels off about him, I don't trust him too much. He just came to earth a few days ago from a lost ship that was found on the moon. Optimus resurrected him using the Matrix of Leadership. Only once have I talked to Setinel. He sounds a lot like Optimus, but not as kind and more serious. I tend to stay away from him.

It is now 10pm. Kristy and I are in our room, its a pretty big room, big enough to fit an Autobot at least. Our room is split in half, her end and my end. I lay back on my bed and let the fluffy duvet poof up around me. Rolling onto my side I snuggle into the blankets, unable to sleep. "Hey, Kristy?"

"Yeah?" A soft reply comes from the bed across the dark room.

"Do you think Dad is ok? I mean, he's been missing for a few days now and we aren't allowed to leave the base and look for him..." Tears start to sting my eyes.

I hear Kristy sit up. "Hey, we will find him ok? The moment they let us leave we will look. I bet the Autobots will be willing to help too." I can hear the soft sad smile in her voice.

I sniffle. "Ok... night."

"Good night."

I roll up into a fluffy cocoon and nuzzle my face into the pillow. My wet eyes grow heavy and I soon fall asleep.

* * *

**Tada! I finally got it all typed! It took a while though because I remembered an old movie I used to watch when I was little. I googled it and turns out its called The Magic Voyage (from 1992). I only remembered the woodworm (Miko?) and some random guy. So I was watching it on youtube while typing this. I recognized a lot of the stuff in it, when a character poped up I would think "OMG I KNOW HIM!" :3 Im not even sure how to explain this movie... its a little messed up... and the people don't even talk right, the words don't line up with the mouths. But it is from 1992. And im pretty sure that the Queen wanted to rape this one guy even though she is married to the king... hehe... Do any of you know what I am talking about? Because I feel like im blabbing on to myself... well I actually am... before I go, have any of you seen the movie 9? ya its called 9 (from 2009). I want to see it but one of my friends say its weird. Imput? I have seen a bunch of clips on youtube (I tend to ruin movies for myself) and I know that a bunch of them die. Sorry if I ruined it for some of you! Anyway don't forget to review! I love hearing from you guys! Happy face OUT! XD (Im tired... don't judge me...) AHHH one more thing! Did I do a good job on Optimus's voice or whatever? Ok, now im gone! :P**


	8. Author Note

hello! I'm back with another... author note... :/ yeah I hate them too. I just want to let you guys know that I am working on chapter 8. My summer has decided to be a busy one so I am hardly finding time to update. Mostly because my cousins from Alberta came for a visit so I have practically been living at my grandparents house visiting. The other is that I made a Deviantart account! I got caught up in drawing. If you want to check it out my name is the same; ImJustAlwaysHappyXD. also same profile pic. I tend to draw a lot of tmnt, I love ninja turtles! but if I could draw transformers I would :) If you go into my gallery and look in the file 'Fanfiction' you will see two drawings. One is a purple eye and one is a green eye. the purple one is what Carmen's eyes look like when she uses her powers :3 and the green one? I CANT TELL YOUUU! I have been thinking of this story a lot and soooo many ideas popped up, I cant wait to get the action going! Don't worry, I am not abandoning this story! If I do have more giant gaps between chapters its because I cant find the time to update :P

In the previous chapter one of you commented that Carmen sounds a little crazy ;) I didn't mean for her to come off that way. She is just really scared of doctors/needles. And I liked the idea of her being in a straightjacket. ...I could make that happen :) **Carmen-"**what!? NO! Don't do it!" **me-"**aww come on. It will be fun! ;)" **Carmen-"**...fine... you owe me though." **Me-"**Yaay!"

So I will update ASAP! hint about next chap; it may be the chapter that most of you were waiting for. ;)


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm back! Sooooo sorry I took a super long time to post this chapter. my summer holidays are a lot busier than I had expected... I also got caught up with deviantart. How many of you actually checked out my profile? **

**Anyway, I don't want to keep you guys waiting any longer, so here is chapter 8! (sorry if it kinda sucks :S)**

**I almost forgot, I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS!**

* * *

_"Come on, Carmen! We don't have all day to get to the lobby!" Alex pushes me out our hotel room door out into the hall. Kids flood the small area, all rushing towards the elevators and stairs. Kristy and Tasha are already down in the lobby waiting for us. _

_"Wait!" I remember my mothers camera and rush back into our room. "I forgot my camera! Mom would kill me if I left it here." I snatch it from the desk and strap it around my neck. "You go ahead. I'm just going to do a quick check to make sure we didn't forget anything."_

_Alex sighs, "Like I said, the lobby can't wait forever. Meet me there." and with that, she rushes out the door. _

_I make sure no one is looking before I open the window. I need to know what is going on, so I jump out onto the fire escape and begin to climb. Since we stayed in a small hotel, it doesn't take me long to climb to the top of the building. The small roof is littered with bits of debris and scraps of metal. I over look the other buildings around me, searching for signs of anything unusual. Spotting some green smoke, I run in that direction, but soon come to the end of the building. I lean over the edge and look down the alley below me, nearly losing my balance. "How am I supposed to cross that without becoming a pancake?"_

_Scanning the rooftop I notice a sheet of metal that looks long enough to cross the gap between the two buildings. Using all the strength my 10 year old body could muster, I drag the sheet of metal over to the gap and toss (some what) over to the other building, making myself a bridge. One shaky foot after the other, I cross my bridge to the other side. "I might need this later on..." _

_Dragging the metal with me, I slowly make it to the green smoke. It fills the street below, blinding me from seeing what all the commotion is about.____ An F-22 swoops over head. Below me is a Ferbie truck, close to it is a black Topkick and a yellow Camaro which transform into two giant robots. The black one yells "Bumblebee!" They lift the front of the Ferbie truck as if they are making a shield. "Back up. Back up!" The F-22 flies over head again and the Ferbie truck explodes. Both robots are caught in the explosion and are thrown through the air. The yellow one flies in my direction, spinning violently in the air causing its legs to get ripped off. The robot makes impact with the building causing it to shake. I lose my balance on the edge and fall over, face first towards the concrete. I shut my eyes, unable to control my fall, I scream. Yet falling feels somewhat, nice. It almost feels like I am flying. _

___My eyes snap open as I roughly land on something. A giant metal hand, that of the yellow robot. I catch my breath, realizing that I am not dead, but bruised. Slowly I look into the bright blue optics of the yellow robot, it's face arranged in a warm, yet sad and pained smile. Losing its legs is probably putting it in pain, instantly feel sympathy for the robot. _

___He gently sets me on the ground. I try to act brave but my voice comes out shaky. "B-bumblebee, right?" He nods. "Th-thank you." _

___Bumblebee speaks using clips from the radio, "Run away... get out of here." _

___I nod and run through the street, looking back at the yellow robot many times just to make sure he is ok, not that I could help him anyway. Ducking into a nearby alley, I peek out to watch Bumblebee hand a cube to a young boy in a dirty sweater. _

___I hide in the alley once more to gather my thoughts. "This is a dream. It has to be! I always have weird dreams. I am actually still sleeping in m bed, safe and sound. Maybe if I pinch myself I will wake up...?" I grab the skin on the back of my hand with my nails. "OW FUDGE! ...not a dream... now what?" _

___Gun fire and explosions erupt outside of my little safe haven, so I sink deeper into the dark and hide behind a dumpster. "I should go back to the hotel. I should have just stayed there! " I look for a fire escape, but find none. Another explosion, this time shaking the ground. I press my back against the dumpster. Going back to the hotel now is impossible. I can't run out into the middle of gun fire. But if I stay I could also get hurt._

___Another explosion shakes the ground causing a brick to fall. It explodes into dust when it hits the concrete ground. "Gaah!" I cover my head with my arms and run out of the alley, narrowly avoiding several other falling bricks._

___I only run into gunfire. The shots coming from robot shooting robot wiz past me, so I scramble back to the sidewalk. Taking a moment to catch my breath, the boy with the cube runs into a van, and does a very graceful (no) front flip onto the sidewalk. The cube he carries hits the ground, sending a pulse of blue energy to the nearest electronics. _

___Ignoring the girls screaming in their van, I run after the boy, but fall in the same spot he did. I outstretch my right hand to break my fall, while I grasp my mom's camera in my left. The landing sends a jolt of pain through my right hand and up my arm causing my arm to crumble beneath me._

* * *

**Sorry this is unfinished. I just wanted to post this asap! There is more to it, but my laptop is going to die. I PROMISE I will post the rest tomorrow.**

**Just a side note, I just watched TFP S3 E13 and I freaked out! I cried when Bumblebee died. But his voice, oh my god I can't get over his voice! anyone else find it kinda hot? :3 **

**Anyway, I will see you guys tomorrow. Don't forget to review! I love reading them, also if you spot anything I should improve on let me know! :D Good night!**


	10. The rest of chapter 8!

**Hello! Here is the rest of chapter 8. I do not own transformers!**

* * *

_I fall quite hard onto the concrete managing to give myself a couple good bruises. Using my left hand (still holding the camera) I push myself up into a sitting position to examine my right arm. Slowly I flip my right hand over, reveling a small jagged abject imbedded deeply in the palm of my hand, the skin around it red and swollen. Frowning, I poke the tender areas. "I hope I don't have to get a needle for this..." _

_The boy with the cube is now long gone, either far away or hidden in the mass of panicking people. Picking myself up I run to the nearest alley again. Staying off the road seems like the best thing to do. Around every corner there is a giant robot. Some have bright blue optics like Bumblebee, while others have blood red ones. From what I've seen, the red eyed robots are bad. They seem to be shooting at people and cars all the time. The blue eyed robots seem to try and protect the people in a way, either blocking them from an explosion or taking out another robot. _

_I duck behind another dumpster, what seems like my only safe spot. To try and keep myself calm I scroll through the pictures on my mom's camera. My friends and I in the plane, in the airport, in our hotel room, and even that nice looking police car that was cruising down the road. "to punish and enslave...Hmm..?" _

_Heavy metal footsteps shake me out of my thoughts. I peek over the dumpster to see a bad robot with helicopter like propellers sticking out of its back.____ I whip out my Mom's camera and snap a quick photo of the robot. The flash catches its attention and it turns its head my way, its red optics burning into mine. It growls and starts towards me. I shrink back behind the garbage can. A sharp pain erupts in my right hand causing me to yelp. The robot must have found that amusing, deep laughter coming from it. The pain in my right hand increases. I clench my teeth and close my eyes to keep from screaming in pain as my hand starts to burn. I stay like this for a few minutes. I look up at the giant robot only to see that it is not there, it is now walking down the street blowing up cars, several at once. _

___I walk to the opening of the ally and peek around the wall to watch the robot in horror. Men in army uniforms are behind a car not far from the robot, shooting at it with their guns but not doing much harm. A man on a motorcycle zooms past me in the direction of the robot. I watch in amazement as he slides off the motorcycle, between the robots legs, and shoots it with something causing it to explode. The explosion, so powerful, blows me back against the wall and I hit my head hard. _

___Tears streak my vision. The burning in my hand is agonizing and it slowly spreads through out my arm, and then the rest of my body. When it reaches my head, my vision becomes darker, sounds are muffled, until there is nothing left but black._

Reality

All I do is silently cry to myself when I wake up. Not because I feel like an angry mob decided to throw endless bricks at my face, because I am happy, and overwhelmed at the same time.

For a while I forget where I am, to busy replaying the images over and over in my head. I slowly come back to reality as it dawns on me what happened. And eventually I have a huge grin on my face! Leaping out of bed, I teleport over to my best friends sleeping side. "WAKE UP KRISTY!"

* * *

**Yay! I'm done this chapter! I still have not written the next chapter, so I'm not sure when it will be posted. It wont be a month though, I can say that. **

**You guys don't talk too much, do you? Don't be shy to review, I love reading them, and they keep me motivated :) **

**I have big plans for this story. I am hoping to get into more action soon, maybe introduce a couple new characters? But I am facing a dilemma. You all know, in Transformers Dark Of The Moon, Ironhide dies. I can't decide if he should live, or if I should stick to the movie and have him die. You guys decide! Tell me if you want Ironhide to live or to die! HIS LIFE IS IN YOUR HANDS! **


	11. Chapter 10

**hello everyone! Just want to thank those of you who reviewed :) I am glad that my writing skills are getting better, that is one reason why i joined this site and it makes me happy to see i am making progress! **

**I do not own Transformers!**

* * *

Kristy jolts out of bed, her bed sheets flying. Her eyes land on me in a scowl and she grabs one of her many pillows. With precise aim she starts to throw them at my face!

"Gah!" one pillow hits my face. I try to dodge,"Kristy!" but I get hit with another. Seeing that she doesn't plan on stopping I activate my force field, instantly I am inside a light blue sphere, but I must have trapped a pillow inside with me letting it hit me square in the face. I topple backwards, still in my bubble, and i start to roll.

My friend stops throwing pillows and watches in amusement as i tumble around our room like an over sized hamster. I feel my hamster ball hit the door coming to a stop. Trying to rid the dizziness from my vision, i am about to deactivate my bubble when the door swings open. I'm sent flying across the room, hitting the wall, and bounce back into the hands of the waiting Autobot.

Still in my bubble I look up at a very unhappy Ratchet. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

I deactivate my force field and land roughly in his hand. Taking the pillow that joined me on my little ride, I spin around on my heel and whip the pillow at Kristy's face. It hits her right on target, pushing her back into her bed. Smiling, I turn back to Ratchet. Instantly my smile disappears. He is dead serious. I sigh, "I got hit with a pillow and started rolling around. Then you opened the door and the rest is history."

Ratchet lowers me to ground level and I jump off his hand. "You two may need your own rooms. You could have gotten yourselves killed!"

"Sorry, Ratchet. Why did you come here anyway?" Kristy asks from her bed.

"It's 12 pm. You should have been up hours ago. I came in to make sure you haven't murdered each-other."

I laugh. "hehe the worst Kristy does is threaten to beat me up."

"Yeah, and you have another beating added to the list!" Kristy says. "Why did you wake me up anyway?"

"I think it would be easier if I told everyone at once."

After Kristy and I changed out of our pajamas, Ratchet com-linked Optimus, who then com-linked the rest of the Autobots. We all gathered in the main hanger and I shared the rest of my memory.

"I think the shard from the All Spark is what caused all... this." I say gesturing to myself. I point at my right hand, "The shard was here, but now it is as if it never existed!"

"Starscream must have sensed your energon signature, being the reason why he destroyed the plane you were on." Ratchet says. "It also explains your powers, you may also have a healing factor. But I wonder how you survived... The shard should have killed you! Maybe I should run some more tests."

I jump up immediately, my eyes glowing purple. "No! No more needles please!"

Ratchet points a finger at me, "You can't avoid needles all your life!"

"I try to when I get the chance..." I pout.

Optimus then speaks up, "Carmen, what Ratchet is doing is for the best. As for your powers, they will most likely grow stronger. Starting tomorrow you will begin training with Ironhide. You are probably a Decepticon target and will need to know how to defend yourself."

"What!?" Ironhide and I say in unison.

"I can't stand five minutes with this twerp!" Ironhide says.

"You are going to have to 'deal with it'." Optimus says. "In the mean time, Carmen, you may leave the base when you feel like."

I jump up and down, finally I can leave the base and search for my dad!

"But will she not attract Decepticons? We cannot trust a teenager." Setinel says.

"Already covered!" I say. Walking over to Que, he hands me a thin silver bracelet with red and electric blue swirls on it. "Que and I have been working on this. Thankfully it can't explode. It is designed to overpower my energon signal using my blood, hence the fancy little design." I slip on the bracelet and shiver. Wearing my own blood is a little creepy.

"Oh, you won't allow me, a trained medic to take your blood, but you let Que!?" Ratchet exclaims.

"No. We used the sample you already took."

"Well, in that case, I think it is time you pay another visit to the Med Bay."

With that said, I teleport out of the room and the chase is on.

Later that evening

I sit on Bumblebee's shoulder rubbing my arm as we walk out of the Med Bay. "Sorry you had to go through that again." I sniffle, wiping the tears off my face.

Bee shrugs, "What are friends for?"

I smile. "How often do you Autobots just get to go drive around and check out the sights?"

Bee makes a 'so so' motion with his hand.

"Well one day you, Kristy, Ironhide, and I need to just go and hang out! That is if you aren't busy with Sam."

He makes a happy clicking noise and nods. My phone then goes off and I quickly pick up.

"Hello?"

"Carmen! Hey, are you ready?"

"For what?"

"To go look for your dad!"

I gasp, "Now? OK! I will meet you outside in 5!" I shove the phone in my pocket and turn to Bee. "Do you want to come?"

He nods and chirps happily.

I jump off his shoulder and teleport to the ground. I jog ahead and yell, "Lets go!"

We meet Kristy at the front of the base where Bee transforms and we head out.

After a long search with no leads on where my father is, we head back to base. I am starting to lose hope, but I don't want to. I know that we will find him sooner or later, today just wasn't that day.

I lean my head up against the window and slowly drift off to sleep, thinking of the many places and situations that my dad could be in...

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter was bad. I really didn't know where I was going with it. Anyway, I have a lot of stuff I need to tell you all, so I will start with what is most important. **

**On August 20th I am leaving for France (YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!) and I wont be coming back until the 29th, so you wont be getting a new chapter for a week or so. I have the next chapter started so I will try and get it up before I leave. If not I will get it up A.S.A.P.**

**Now, if any of you are geniuses with computers and this website, I need your help. So I think my email has been hacked, I cannot access it... So I tried to make my back-up email my main email on my fanfic account, but it wont work because it says my new email is already used in this website... So if any of you could tell me how to fix this that would be amazing! I should have put my new email as my main email instead of a back-up... :/ I don't get notified if a story gets updated, or if I get a new review or follower. **

**Speaking of reviews, don't forget to add one! :D I love reading them! And Ironhide will live! YAAY! **

**In the next chapter I am going to add a character bio. I also have a new question for you guys; If I made a TMNT or Danny Phantom crossover of as a sequel to this story would you read it? I know this story still has a ways to go but I want to know ahead of time. Like I said, I have plans for this story! Some plans include Kristy, some include Carmen, and some will pop into my head within the next 5 minutes XP **

**Please let me know what you think! And if you want you can check out my Deviantart page :D My name is the same so I am easy to find ;)**

**And one more thing! I dream every night, no joke. I remember most of my dreams and they are pretty weird. So if you want I can post one of my messed up dreams to keep you guys occupied just in case I post a bad chapter (hopefully never...) Let me know what you think! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! Sorry this is later than I had expected... :( school started and I have been a little caught up with homework... and devieantart :s And I'm also sorry for how short this chapter is. I didn't mean for it to be long anyway. For some reason I came up with the idea for this chapter while picking blueberries... o.O what is wrong with my mind!? ;) also, it is the first time I've written in third person so bear with me. One last thing, I didn't really know how to start it, so sorry if the beginning sucks too...**

**I do not own Transformers.**

* * *

The room is bright and welcoming. The walls are all white, one with a flat screen tv hanging on it. White couches, and an oak coffee table sit inside. A giant window presents a beautiful view of Chicago. This room would be perfect for lounging with friends or having your morning coffee if it wasn't for the man tied to a chair in the far corner. His face battered and bruised, his black hair dirty from days without showering. He hangs his head, his deep brown eyes star at the carpet.

Fast paced foot steps enter the room. The man lifts his head, just a little, to meet the eyes of another man standing over him. This one stands tall, dressed in a neatly pressed black tux. Black hair slightly curled and sharp handsome features.

"Good, you're awake." Dylan Gould says with a smirk. He sits down on the couch crossing his legs. "Gary, is it? You know, it would be so much easier if you would just tell the truth."

"I have been." Gary says, "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Surely you would have know about your daughters condition. It is quite hard to miss."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Gould gets up and starts pacing. "Why do you think Starscream went after her? She could be a great ally for the Decepticons. A great help to our cause. Even better if she is with the Autobots, an inside spy. Two for the count!" He kneels in front of Gary. "Now tell me. Where is she?"

Gary looks Gould in the eye, "I don't know. And even if I did, I would never tell." He sneers, "She wouldn't listen to a bastard like you anyway."

Gould's hand comes down on the man's face, hard, causing him to spit blood. "You shouldn't be so sure." he growls. He gets up and starts walking out of the room, but turns back. "Lazerbeak." The T.V. on the wall transforms into a giant robot bird with sharp talons and blood red eyes. "Keep an eye on our guest. I have some business to attend to."

"My pleasure." Lazerbeak hisses, his tongue flicks like a snake's.

Before he exits, Gould turns to Gary. "I hope your daughter likes watches." he snickers.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! I think I took too long to get into the actual action, but there is more to come! (finally!)**

**I know in the last chap I said I was going to make a character thingy (can't think of the word at the moment...) but I decided not too. Too much typing -.- **

**And don't forget to review! It makes me sad when you don't :( it really does. **

**Have a good night/day, whatever you have at the moment! I'm going to bed :P **


End file.
